l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Togashi Hoshi
Togashi Hoshi was the only child of the Kami Togashi. Hoshi had the ability, like his father, to take the form of a dragon. After the death of his father in 1128, the new Dragon Clan Champion Hitomi systematically destroyed or exiled the Togashi family. During this period, Hoshi sought refuge with the Brotherhood of Shinsei, whom he had strong ties with. Following the ascension of Hitomi in 1132, Hoshi took command of the Dragon Clan. Hoshi ascended to the heavens in 1159, becoming the Celestial Wanderer, over 700 years old at the time. Mother Hoshi's mother, Bayushi Kuninoko, was the daughter of Bayushi Oshiso, the Scorpion Clan Champion in the third century. Oshiso had sent his daughter to spy on the Dragon Clan, and she did not return for the next seven years. When she did return, her hair bore streaks of white and she was completely blind, but she knew the Dragon Clan's secret. She told Oshiso that the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Kuzejiro was in fact the Kami Togashi, and that she had to return to Kyuden Togashi, because she was pregnant with Togashi's child. At first Oshiso did not wish to let his daughter return, but he realized that he had no choice, and she returned to the Dragon lands and gave birth to Hoshi Way of the Dragon, pp. 18-19 in the year 238. Imperial Histories 2, p. 37 His story was told in the Tale of Hoshi. Way of the Dragon, p. 82 Knowledge of his existence Only a few at any time knew of his existence. Of course, his father is one of them. Another is the highest ranking among the Bayushi family, most commonly the Scorpion Clan Champion. Also a very few of the Togashi order would be aware of his existence. Way of the Dragon, p. 61 The Scorpion Clan spent countless centuries sending agents into the Dragon lands to discover the destiny of Kuninoko's child, and was able to finally discover Hoshi during the reign of Bayushi Shoju, in the late 11th century or the early 12th century. Shortly thereafter, Shoju departed for the Dragon lands and had a private conversation with Togashi. Way of the Scorpion, p. 27 Appearance Hoshi has the ability to look like anyone. In his normal form however he is a huge, redskinned Rokugani from the waist up with the legs and body of a brilliant red dragon. He wears no clothing in his natural shape, and his eyes glow yellow like his father's. For his size, he can move uncannily fast and with a stealth that a ninja would envy. Duties Hoshi was his father's eyes in the world. Togashi would have him observe special events and deliver messages to specific people at certain times. When not doing this he would remain hidden in Kyuden Togashi. He had his father's shapechanging abilities, and never ventured out of Dragon lands in his natural form. He would often spy on his Scorpion cousins disguised as a beggar, and had numerous other guises to hide amongst the other courts and villages of Rokugan. Way of the Dragon, pp. 60-61 Love of Secrets Like his mother, he loved secrets. He took great delight in learning as much hidden knowledge as he could, and the Scorpion Clan would be appalled to learn some of the things that he knew. Spotted In 1115 he moved to Shiro Mirumoto during the Imperial winter court. He was witnessed in his true form by the guest Shosuro Nimuri, who was quickly beheaded by the Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Hitomi. A Dark Past, By Ken Carpenter Scorpion Coup Shortly after the Scorpion Coup in 1123, Hoshi wrote a letter to his father begging him to keep the Dragon Clan out of the events unfolding at the capital. Hoshi suspected the true motivations for Bayushi Shoju's actions, and felt the Dragon should allow the Scorpion, his mother's clan, to complete the task they had set before them. Clan Letter to the Dragon Clan (Imperial Herald v.2 #4) Disguised as a Scorpion During the Clan War Hoshi impersonated a retired Scorpion named Suisei. Time of the Void, p. 132 He joined the Scorpion ronin Bayushi Tasu and his followers, who had abandoned the mad Soshi Bantaro, eager to resurrect Shoju. Suisei taught the group the bushi techniques he knew. Tasu and Suisei forged the band of exiles into an elite band of assassins specialized in destroying the creatures of the Shadowlands. Time of the Void, p. 87 Siege of Sleeping Mountain In 1131 the Naga led by Qamar lay siege to the lower Dragon provinces. It was unknown to most why the Naga have done this, and their rampage destroyed three minor strongholds of the Dragon. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, pp. 22,23 Joining of the Brotherhood The naga were suddenly halted by the appearance of the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Many believed the Brotherhood were there to parley with the Naga to end hostilities, but when the Brotherhood, mostly former Togashi Ise Zumi led by Hoshi joined forces with the Naga, many were taken aback. Hitomi's own brother, Mirumoto Daini chose to side with the Naga. Of Riddles by Ree Soesbee Hoshi Family It becomes clear within weeks that Hoshi had also mastered the art of making Ise Zumi himself, and many of the Brotherhood swore fealty to the Hoshi name. Meeting Eisai Hoshi knew his future wife, Hoshi Eisai, in the Dragon mountains, while the Naga and the Brotherhood were allied against Hitomi. Hoshi considered her appearance a gift from his father, the Kami Togashi. Armor of Earth In 1132 the Oracle of Earth through the former Dragons Mitsu and Hoshi gifted the Armor of Earth, an Elemental Nemuranai crafted in 1127, to Otaku Xieng Chi. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee They told her Otaku Kamoko, the disappeared Otaku Daimyo, was in danger. She was being hunted down in Phoenix lands by unspeakable evils. They believed it was Xieng Chi's destiny to save the soul of the Unicorn Thunder. Hidden Emperor, pp. 25-26 Hidden Emperor In 1132 Hoshi, Mitsu, and Suana came to Morikage Forest seeking the kidnapped Emperor Toturi I. The Shadows were aware of their incoming, and sent his minions to attack them. Eisai appeared there while they were fighting the Goju. Suana believed they could do nothing more for the Emperor and it was time to escape. The four magically were transported out of the forest. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Shiro Kitsuki Hoshi and the Qamar decided to seize Shiro Kitsuki after the fall of Kyuden Agasha. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #10 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) Despite of his efforts to surrender the castle without fight, a fierce combat began in the Fall of Shiro Kitsuki. The Brotherhood horrified with the bloodbath withdrew the Naga, but Hoshi remained. Hidden Emperor, p. 29 Shiro Mirumoto The third Dragon stronghold to fall was Shiro Mirumoto, where the Hitomi's followers took their lives to not surrender the castle. Hoshi and Qamar were horrified of the fanaticism of the Dragon loyalist. Ashigaru Spearman (Dark Journey Home flavor) Naga Storms Mirumoto Mountain Hitomi twisted by the Obsidian Hand tried to use the knowledge of Shosuro, trapped in the Chamber of Crystal, but the result was the freedom of the Scorpion Thunder and the Lying Darkness began to expand. The Naga cut all the paths to Kyuden Hitomi. The siege lasted until 1132 when Toku commanded to take the Monkey Clan and end the fighting in Dragon lands. Starter Quotes (Siege of Sleeping Mountain) Dragon Champion While the Naga and the Legions were distracted, Hoshi and his followers stormed Kyuden Hitomi. Bloodied, eyes filled with pain, Hoshi stepped at last into the court of the Dragon palace. Only a woman stands now between his claim and his father's throne. Iaijutsu Duel (Siege of Sleeping Mountain flavor) Hitomi drew her swords and faced Togashi's son. Rulebook Story (Siege of Sleeping Mountain) They attacked each other, Hoshi's Challenge (Honor Bound flavor) but suddenly Hitomi ceased the fight and walked away, leaving Hoshi to reclaim his father's throne. Another Time (Siege of Sleeping Mountain flavor) Hidden Emperor, p. 42 Hoshi had allowed Hitomi to win the duel, so when she had been prepared to kill the son of her clan's founder at the behest of a deranged outcast, Hitomi had begun to see the mistakes that had been made. Way of the Open Hand, p. 56 The new Champion vowed never again Dragon would fight Dragon. Hoshi (Siege of Sleeping Mountain flavor) The Togashi Name Restored Upon the ascension of Hitomi to become Lady Moon the Togashi were reinstated as Togashi Hoshi claimed the leadership of the Dragon. In addition to the Togashi being restored those who swore to the Hoshi name were allowed to join the Dragon. Using wisdom learned from Hitomi, Hoshi prepared for the upcoming conflict with the Lying Darkness. War Against the Shadow Shortly after Hoshi had a child, Yoshune, he led the Dragon Clan forces in the march to Volturnum Clan Letter to the Dragon (Imperial Herald v4 #2) and promised to return. Hoshi Eisai (Soul of the Empire flavor) Hoshi fought in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Hitomi Kobai saw how Kokujin wielding the Togashi's Daisho was part of the Shadowlands army led by Akuma no Oni. The creatures blocked their way, but a group of nezumi had found a way through the oni lines, to proceed the race toward the troll city. Hoshi gave permission to Kobai for hunting and killing Kokujin. The Race to Volturnum: Dragon With Hitomi's Last Gift, the ise zumi were driving back the Shadow at the Volturnum's gates. Hitomi's Last Gift, by Ree Soesbee War of Spirits In 1138 the returned spirit Hantei XVI declared the War of Spirits upon Toturi I. The Dragon took little active part in the war thereafter, still recent the great schism Hitomi caused within their clan. Imperial Histories, p. 221 By keeping his clan mostly out of the War, it was prevented a number of Dragon spirits from swelling the Hantei's ranks, thereby subtly aiding Toturi's mortal forces. Imperial Histories, p. 226 Family Hoshi married Hoshi Eisai and the couple later had a son, Togashi Yoshune Crow Tattoo (Fire and Shadow flavor) in 1132. Even at Yoshune's birth, Hoshi recognized the soul of his father within the infant. The soul of Togashi had returned. Hidden Emperor, p. 65 His gempukku name would be Satsu as a favor for Hitomi, who before she left the clan had gifted the Dragon with the Hitomi's Last Gift. Yoshune would frequently run away into the mountains surrounding the Great Climb, and Hoshi would travel out and convince his son to return. During one such event in 1141, Hoshi explained to his son that he would have to take responsibility for his own actions. It was at this time that Yoshune revealed to his father the name he intended to take upon reaching his gempukku. He wished to take the name of Mirumoto Satsu, hoping that it would give him the wisdom for making difficult decisions. Enlightened Madness, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Celestial Sword When the Fortune of Steel, Xing Guo, returned to Rokugan after forging the Celestial Swords to be given to the Clan Champions, he appeared on Togashi Mountain and spoke to Hoshi privately. Since that day his son Satsu wielded a new blade. Magic of Rokugan, p. 82 The Tamashii The revelation that Togashi Matsuo, a young boy orphaned during the War of Spirits, was a new tamashii opened up several questions that Hoshi could not answer. The Dragon Clan Champion sought out the legendary ise zumi Togashi Mitsu in 1156, finding the monk hiding from the world in Seikitsu Pass. Hoshi revealed to Mitsu the existence of Matsuo, and Mitsu agreed to take the young man on as his student. Enlightened Madness, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Four Winds Preparations of the Winter Court When the Four Winds issued invitations to the Emperor's Winter Court, the location of the court had left in the hands of the representatives of the Great Clans. Secrets on the Wind - Prologue, by Rich Wulf Hoshi proposed he would meet with whichever Wind found favor with the Dragon, and allow them to receive a gift of forewarning. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Ascension Celestial Wanderer Hoshi and his wife ascended to the Celestial Heavens in 1159, Togashi Satsu (A Perfect Cut flavor) Four Winds, p. 41 becoming the Celestial Wanderer. Choosing the new Leader All the Dragon Clan Daimyos were gathered to the High House of Light. Hoshi decided to appear during a brief time to give his clan Daimyos a mission: to choose the new Clan Champion. Mirumoto Uso, Kitsuki Mizuochi, Hitomi Kagetora and Tamori Shaitung, alongside with Hoshi's son, Togashi Satsu, should decide who was the most prepared for the duty. Hoshi must leave the Dragon and take his place among the Heavens, to not make the mistake Toturi Kaede made. Many Dark Tomorrows (Season of the Dragon) Passing the Mantle In 1159 the leadership of the Dragon Clan passed to his son, Togashi Satsu. Invasion of the Celestial Heavens The same year in the assault of Tengoku by Fu Leng the Fushicho led by Hoshi fought bravely against the Shadowlands horde. Jade, by Rich Wulf In personal combat he fought The Maw. Fight For Tomorrow, Part I In 1160 the invasion was halted when the words of Hantei Naseru tricked Fu Leng into distrusting Daigotsu, whose faith was the source of Fu Leng's power. Fight for Tomorrow, Part 11, by Rich Wulf Taking advantage of this moment of weakness, Bishamon deprived Fu Leng of the Emma-O's Spear, and Hoshi pushed him back to the gates of Tengoku. Fu Leng was once again confronted by the Seven Thunders and decided to retreat. Corruption's Price, by Rich Wulf Hoshi Warning In 1165 the Celestial Wanderer returned to Ningen-do, to the village of Tsuma, which had been held the Topaz Champion this day. He told Doji Reju that three strangers conspired against their Lords. Daughter of Doji, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Later some said Hoshi warned about the Gozoku conspiracy. Plans Within Plans (The Race for the Throne Book), by Nancy Sauer The advise he gave was instrumental in the defeat of the Ninube. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1 and 3, by Shawn Carman See also * Togashi Hoshi/Meta * Togashi Hoshi/CW Meta External Links * Togashi Hoshi (Imperial) * Togashi Hoshi (Jade) * Hoshi (Siege of Sleeping Mountain) * Togashi Hoshi Exp (Hidden Emperor 3) * Togashi Hoshi Exp2 (Ambition's Debt) * Togashi Hoshi Exp2 (Gold) * Hoshi Sensei (Soul of the Empire) Category:Dragon Clan Leaders Category:Leaders of the Brotherhood of Shinsei Category:Dragons